


Lessons

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's still going through withdrawal and some nights are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Sam's still going through withdrawal and some nights are better than others.

"You okay man?" Dean asks, and Sam puts on his best face.

"I'm fine," Sam lies too easily. "Just tired."

It was a long hunt, and Dean seems to take Sam's word for it, but Sam knows there's an edge of doubt there. Dean still looks at him sideways, like he's waiting for Sam to "demon out" or fall to pieces or some such shit. Sam's given up drawing on demonic blood -- that's the whole problem -- and if he's going to fall to pieces it won't be in front of his brother. Not again.

That night, while Dean is out hustling pool, Sam is laying on the motel bed, half undressed. His fingers are clenched and he's doing his best not to whimper. The craving is worse some nights, clawing at him, tempting him with echoes of power and a feeling of _right_ that's been missing since the night of the fire that took his mother's life.

Suddenly there's a soothing hand on his back, rubbing circles across the knots in his muscles. "It's not who you're meant to be," Gabriel says conversationally, and Sam wishes he could believe him.

"I thought we had a talk about private thoughts," Sam says, but his heart isn't in it.

"Kid, you were practically screaming," Gabriel chides him. His movements become firmer, pushing Sam face-down into the mattress and straddling him so he can rub the tension out of Sam's back. "And believe me when I say it will get easier." He leans down and places a kiss at the top of Sam's spine. "Patience."

Sam snorts into the mattress. "You're going to lecture me about patience?"

Gabriel rolls Sam over, still straddling him, and Sam's cock begins to take an interest in the proceedings. "No," Gabriel says gently. "I'm going to teach you about patience." He drops a kiss on Sam's lips, quick and chaste, and then nips lightly at his jaw. His hands roam across Sam's chest, tweaking and teasing, while his lips lave Sam's throat. He sucks an open-mouthed kiss at Sam's collarbone -- that's going to show, Sam thinks dizzily -- and then snaps his fingers, divesting them both of their clothing.

"I hope you folded those," Sam says, shakily, and Gabriel barks a laugh.

"If you've still got a sense of humor, you're doing okay," he says against Sam's stomach, before dipping his head to follow the path down to Sam's cock. Taking Sam into his mouth, he sucks lightly, pulling a needy whine out of Sam, and then with greater enthusiasm. With one inhumanely strong hand he holds Sam's hip down, keeping Sam from fucking Gabriel's mouth, and teases Sam's shaft with his tongue. Up and down, tip to base, tasting Sam's pre-come before swallowing him whole. Sam writhes in the sheets, hands grasping until they come to rest in Gabriel's hair and Sam yanks definitively.

"Stop teasing," Sam gasps, but Gabriel just raises his eyebrows and releases Sam's cock from his mouth.

"The lesson isn't over," he says, his hand pumping Sam steadily.

"Patience?" Sam asks.

Gabriel shakes his head. "That the demon blood isn't who you are."

"Who am I?" Sam demands, arching his feet and trying to raise his hips in Gabriel's grasp. The orgasm is building from the base of his spine, stuttering over his trembling muscles and ready to explode. Gabriel sucks the tip of Sam's cock back into his mouth and sucks greedily, and that's all it takes for Sam to erupt. As the world dims and his limbs slide into loose languor, Sam feels Gabriel fold him into his arms.

"You're mine," Gabriel says simply, but Sam has already forgotten the question.


End file.
